The True Survivor
by Abithewitch
Summary: My name is Alexandra Lily Potter, I am the only sister of Harry James Potter, thought to have been the only survivor of the killing curse. The truth is however that Harry wasn't the one to survive it, I was.  This is my first ever fanfic, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters and places other than the Ones I have created are owned by J K Rowling.

My name is Alexandra Lily Potter, known to the world as Alex. I am 18 years old,  
I am the only sister of Harry James Potter, A young man thought to have been the  
only survivor of the whole wizarding community of the killing curse.  
The truth is however that Harry potter did not survive the unforgivable  
curse that drove my family apart, I did.

My story begins on the 31st of October 1981 in a small gothic village hidden in the middle of the  
English countryside named Godric's Hollow. it's houses built in a Tudor style create a warm feeling of  
historic importance to all those that walk through it's quiet winding streets. it is in this quiet, hidden town that my  
parents met their maker.  
Allow me to abolish all feelings you may feel towards my parents,  
although they were loyal to the order of the phoenix, they did however lack the human quality of bravery.

The wizarding community did not know of my existence, as I was born out of wedlock. every time my parents  
looked at me all they saw was a night in my fathers griffyndor bedchamber, the two of them deciding to celebrate my fathers victory at winning  
the hogwarts quidditch cup in their final year and their common sense was clouded by a stolen bottle of  
firewhisky.

The night our hiding place was uncovered to Lord Voldemort my parents tried to  
flee, they did not, as you may believe, stay to protect their beloved child Harry, or the daughter that reminded  
them of a drunken night.

I could hardly protect myself, let alone the baby brother I adored. I was only 5 years old, Harry was only one.

Voldemort killed my father first, almost as soon as he opened the front door. my mother tried to escape out of the  
back door, but voldemort was too quick. "avardacadarvra" he hissed. with a flash of a green light I was no  
longer the secret daughter, I was my brothers last hope.  
when voldemort came into the nursery he raised his wand, I covered over my baby brother, my back to lord  
voldemort as he shouted the same word he had used to make me and my brother orphans.

Almost the second he hissed that word, he was gone. suddenly there was the most painful sensation running down my back, tearing the  
flesh as it went down, I suppose to a child it formed a Zig Zag. To an adult however this shape is commonly  
known as a lightening bolt...

As i stood I saw the shape on the front of my nightgown, in blood. I turned and looked in the mirror, as I turned I  
noticed the shape was exactly the same in my back. it had pierced right through my soon drenched my  
cotton Winnie the pooh nightgown, its once bright white fabric now scarlet. as I looked down at my baby brother

i noticed that where my cuts had disappeared, they appeared on Harrys forehead. I received the large cuts, Harry  
had the end of the lightening bolt.

I screamed for help, not for myself, but for Harry. A tall darkly dressed man appeared in the nursery doorway,  
he threw me over his shoulder, took one look at harry and ran, he acted like I was no heavier than a feather. I  
was shouting at him to go back for harry but he just kept running, then we came to a sudden stop, the man  
turned around and put me down, still clutching to my nightgown to stop me from running away. as we looked into  
the distance a Huge giant of a man rode a flying motorcycle up to my family home. he went inside and emerged  
several moments later with my baby brother. the man I was with suddenly put his large hand over my mouth, bent  
down and whispered into my ear 'that giant is a good man, he will make sure Harry is safe."  
the man then cradled me in his arms and we vanished with a crack. as soon as we stopped spinning I felt my feet  
hit the ground. I was then violently ill.

The man knelt down yet again, and said in his deep voice, "this is an orphanage, I need you to live here, I will  
visit you whenever I can and let you know how your brother is, but right now it's not safe for you to be with him.  
you protected him in every way you could but you are both in danger. I will need to lie to the person in charge,  
and I need you to lie too, you cannot tell anyone what happened tonight."  
as we walked to the heavy oak doors with a brass crucifix on it and the man knocked, he smiled at me.  
A large woman dressed in black with white in places opened the door, took one look at me and went white.  
"what happened?"she practically shouted.

"I am Dr Naspe, this is my niece, Alex. I went to my brothers home  
tonight and I am afraid that this child has been subject to both physical and emotional abuse, I feel she would be  
safer here in the eyes of the Lord. I have checked her injuries and it is not life threatening, please ensure they are  
kept clean at all times to prevent any infection"

As I listened to what lies this man was saying, I was making a mental note of everything, repeating it all in my  
head as many times as I could so I wouldn't expose the truth.  
"very well then" answered this woman dressed in black. I had seen that dress before, on a movie called "the  
sister act" I concluded that she must be a nun.


	2. Chapter 2

That dear reader is where I grew up, under the watchful eyes of the sisters at St Barnabus Orphanage.

A lot has changed in the last 13 years. the mysterious man kept his word, and visited whenever he could, he would always bring me new toys, clothes and sweets, he would also give me pocket money. the man who had me call him Dr Naspe told me all about Magic, he taught me spells and even took me (the cracking way) directly to a shop called "ollivanders" where he bought for me my wand. He said that I may be asked to go to wizard school, but I was not to go, as it was not safe, so he would visit me weekly and teach me as many things as he could, he even sneaked in a cauldron once and taught me some potions, I loved every second of that mans time.

My letter arrived asking me to attend "Hogwarts", but I did as I was told. I burnt the letter and forgot all about it and resumed my day to day schooling with the Nuns.

I was taught all about heaven and hell, and the moment I was told that I could go to hell for telling a lie, I was terrified. therefore to make up for my sins I donated every penny of my pocket money to the church, hoping beyond measure that my generosity would save my soul.

Yesterday I turned 18 years old, and as I was leaving the orphanage, hugging my friends and mentors goodbye, the same lady that welcomed my with open arms 13 years ago gave me a crushing hug, and handed me a small but heavy bag. " this is all the pocket money you donated over the years, there is about £1500 in notes and change,

"It was the giving that is appreciated, but as we foresore every time you donated, you are now leaving, as an adult to make your own way in the world, this money is yours, we do not need it." I thanked the sisters from the bottom of my heart and walked out of the ivy covered gates into the world before me.

I didn't have a clue about what to do after that. so I pulled out my wand from my jeans and held it in the air, just as I had been told to do by Dr Naspe if ever I was unsure of what to do out in the open. suddenly the sound of screeching brakes and the smell of burning tyres flooded my senses. A large purple, triple Decker bus arrived out of nowhere and came to a stop in front of me.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning."

This spotty, dirty looking man before me took my luggage and I paid him to take me to diagon alley, where I had been years before, marvelling at it's wonder out of ollivanders grubby windows.

With regards to the journey, I considered writing to the department of transportation. every time the bus turned a corner I had a horrible recollection of the chandelier crash in the phantom of the opera, as the bed I was renting was directly underneath a similar potentially disastrous object.

I held the crucifix I was given for my 16th Birthday in my left hand and hoped beyond hope that someone would save my from this nightmare when the hideous shrunken head proclaimed that I had reached my destination.

shakily I stepped off the bus of death and had never felt as safe as I did at that moment. Thanking the man named Stan for getting my luggage for me, I turned and looked around. I wondered where the most magicalplace I had ever seen had gone. I was aware that there is a recession on but I hadn't thought it would of shattered my hopes of exploring the one place on earth I longed so very much to visit.

A voice behind me said "Go straight through the leaky cauldron and tap the bricks on the other side, Diagon alley is there. This is just what the muggles see." and the Knightbus sped off to it's next location.

As I walked through the dank, dirty public house, I felt as if people were staring at me, I didn't understand it. I thought to myself that there must be many of our kind to wander around wearing an ear stretcher, a nose ring and clad in a t shirt with Greenday on the front. then I looked around, and saw nothing of the sort. everyone was dressed in antique looking robes of many different colours and styles, but none of them had a band on the front, much to my dismay.

I did as I was advised. I walked straight through and tapped on the bricks, as soon as I had completed the sequence an elderly witch had shown me, the brickwork performed an act that I feel the stonemasons would greatly appreciate. They were opening up as if to invite me to take the last step of my journey. And I gladly obliged.

My first port of call was Gringotts. It was there that I opened an account and deposited my small fortune, withdrawing some as Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. walking out of Gringotts I surveyed my surroundings. There were many places to visit, but I didn't want to be carrying all of my worldly possessions as I went on my spending spree. I booked myself into a small, family run hotel called 'The Bookcover.'

A clean shaven man named Harold levitated my bags up to room 23. I wish I had thought of that as I had been taught that particular spell.

Harold told me to not be a stranger and if I needed anything then I had only to ask, he handed me the key and went back to his station at reception. As I unlocked room 23 I thought that the name of the Hotel was very fitting, as the decor was done in a manner many 5 star London hotels such as the Savoy would be proud of. a lovely huge bay window, looking out over the alley below, and a king sized bed fitted with silk covers and enough pillows for a family of 10. The Bathroom was just as beautiful, with a Bathtub/Jacuzzi on the left and a lavatory and basin on the right. as you walked in the door the candles around the bathtub lit instantly, giving the room a soft glow.

I unpacked my belongings into the solid mahogany wardrobes and locked my valuables into the safe under the bed. I could not shake the feeling that Harolds wife must be a muggle born, as there isn't a Witch or Wizard alive that would have thought about these finishing touches.

I don't have many treasures, a small pocket mirror, an interesting stone I found on a trip to the seaside, my new Gringotts key and a photograph Dr Naspe recovered from Godrics Hollow of My Mum, Dad and Harry. To a thief a majority of my treasures are worthless, to me I would protect them with my life.

When I had finished changing into more appropriate clothes that no longer show a picture of a rock band on the front, I chose a plain purple t shirt and a plain pair of darkwash jeans, I tied my long black hair into a simple ponytail, I replaced my nose ring with a nose stud that I felt made less of a statement and a simple shoulder bag.

As I walked out of 'The Bookcover' I could hardly contain my excitement. The first shop I visited was Flourish and Blotts, I purchased several books on simple spells and potions that I could practice and brew in private, and hopefully not destroy my Hotel room in the process.

I also bought a book about wizarding history (1890 - 1990 AD) and a large black leatherbound book entitled 'The rise and fall of You Know Who', hoping that it may give me an insight into my family and what the wizarding world was told about the events of that fateful night.

I shrank the books so that they were no larger than a can of drink and headed off in the location of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where I purchased several more appropriate items of clothing, most of the robes were either purple or black.

when I observe people sitting alone eating and drinking in the muggle world, many of them are normally on the phone or reading newspapers and books, lately there has been a surge in people enjoying games on their handheld computer consoles. But as I sit outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with an ice cream even better than Ben and Jerrys Phish food (which must have been enchanted as it would otherwise be impossible to accomplish), I sat and watched the people of the world walk by. All of a sudden a tall man with shoulder length black hair, long black robes and the blackest eyes of anyone I have ever met sat in the chair at my table.

"how are you enjoying your first day of freedom?" He asked in a monotone, "I have new clothes, books, ice cream and a really cool bathroom so so far it's fantastic." I replied. The man scoffed. "What brings you here then Dr Naspe?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Now your no longer in hiding you can call me Severus, and I'm here to ask you to meet someone, his name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and my boss so please don't do anything that could lose me my job". I couldn't believe he wanted me to met this man, he has told me about him before, saying how he was constantly looking after Harry and trying to keep him out of trouble.

"Of coarse I will meet him, when, where?" I was practically jumping up and down. "When you have finished your ice cream. we will go to where he is, I have already been to your hotel room and before you ask and I know you will" he cut me off "I have emptied the safe, everything is secure in my pockets." when I was sure his speech was over I thanked him, finished the ice cream with great reluctance and we went on our way back through the Leaky Cauldron.

I know Severus was only doing what he thought was for the best, but I felt a bit guilty about not being able to say goodbye to Harold and his Wife, and I was missing room 23 already.


	3. Chapter 3

I apperated alongside Severus and we came to a stop in a small park near a quiet surburban street, across on the other side of the road was a long line of houses, All of these houses were exactly the same height, colour and style. The architect seemed to have lost all creative talent when commissioned to design these dwellings, there was not an inch of character on the plain white brick walls.

Severus asked me to read out in my mind the words on a piece of paper he had given me. It was an address, when I had finished reading, the badly designed houses numbered 11 and 13 started to move apart, as they did, a new building came forward into view.

Severus ushered me towards this derelect unkept house, the closer I walked towards it, the worse it looked. Dying ivy climbing the ancient grey bricks and cobwebbs adorning the gargoyles above the filthy looking windows.

I raised my left hand trembling, almost daring myself to even touch the black, uninviting door handle. Severus saw the look of horror on my face as I turned it. He put his hand on my shoulder and practically pushed me through the entrance into the darkness, I turned to face him and he had his index finger up to his thin lips, silently ordering me not to make a noise, then pointed to a portrait of a sleeping elderly woman. I did not dare to question his motives so I obeyed his instructions.

We walked on tiptoe to a room at the end of the corridor, light seeping through the doors edge. Severus knocked on the door and an elderly gentleman appeared, looking nervious,his long white hair and beard deshevled, his eyes stared at me through gold rimmed half moon specticles and he seemed to relax slightly, he smiled at us and welcomed me to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

I was introduced to the Order of the Pheonix and it's members, several of which I learned had taught Harry at school, and many others who all seemed to think that I look remarkably like my Brother. I was told that Harry is safe at my Aunt and uncles house for the time being, and will soon be accompanying a man named Arthur Weasley and his children to the Quidditch world cup. I was happy for Harry, it was great that he had friends that he also saw out of school. Harry, I was informed, didn't know of my existance for our safety, the only thing he remebered about that fateful night was me screeming as Lord Voldemort used that unforgivable spell. Proffessor Dumbledore was able to convince Harry that it was his mother, to keep the real events a secret. I was a little hurt when I was told this, Harry was out there somewhere believing his parents to be heroes, not knowing that I am alive and can stop his heartache.

Severus gave me a half smile, obviously he didn't agree with this either.

...

Thank You for reading, I will be starting the next chapter very soon, I hope you are enjoying it so far, this is my first ever fanfic, Please review and let me know what you think xxx


End file.
